


Sublime Dissatisfaction

by juliafied



Series: DA Drunk Writing Circle Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, dadwc
Language: Euskara
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliafied/pseuds/juliafied
Summary: Isabela is feeling bad about her crush on Hawke. Turns out Anders is feeling the same way. AKA, what happens when you pick the heart option every time you talk to anyone in DA2.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Female Hawke/Isabela, Fenris/Female Hawke (Mentioned)
Series: DA Drunk Writing Circle Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099877
Kudos: 11





	Sublime Dissatisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> For [DADWC](https://dadrunkwriting.tumblr.com/), prompt from [onionjuggler](https://onionjuggler.tumblr.com/)/[nug-juggler](https://nug-juggler.tumblr.com/): “There is nothing quite as sublimely unsatisfying as infatuation.”

It was a quiet night in the Hanged Man. None of the usual suspects had made an appearance, so Isabela drank alone at the bar, feeling quite sorry for herself. And if she felt sorry for herself, so should her liver, she had decided.

Much to her surprise, one of the _un_ usual suspects arrived not long after midnight. Anders, who was typically too busy with the clinic to show up for something as banal as drinking, swept up from behind and took the seat next to her with a swish of robes. She gave him a sidelong glance.

“You know, Anders, if you’re so worried about the templars, you could do with being a little more incognito. A little less swishy around the thighs, maybe.”

“I’m _not_ afraid,” he said pointedly, and glanced at her flagon. “You’re in a mood.”

She rolled her eyes. “Little old me? The only mood I’m ever in is sexy, or boat-y.” After a pause for consideration, she added, “Or both.”

Now, it was Anders’ turn to roll his eyes. “I’m not going to pretend I know what that means, but I’m sure this has nothing to do with the fact that Hawke is off with Fenris somewhere right now.” 

Isabela snorted. “ _No_. I don’t care. It’s all just for fun, anyway.”

Corff brought Anders his drink, and he took a long swig. “Well, I do. That man is a danger to everyone around him. I don’t understand what Hawke _sees_ in him.”

“Now, who’s in a mood?”

Anders ignored her. “She’s always fought for mages and wanted to see us free, and all he wants is us leashed and collared. How can she be interested in such a hypocrite?”

“Hmm.” To be true, perhaps it _was_ Hawke that she was all wound up about, not that Isabela could blame her. Flames, if not for Hawke, Isabela might have had a go at the lanky elf herself. She always liked them lanky and lean, and those tattoos besides...

But she wasn’t jealous of Hawke, and not of Fenris either, not really. Not enough to go marching up to Hawke’s door and confessing her... whatever. She’d just hoped to have a laugh and maybe a tumble with a beautiful and intelligent woman, that was all. Maybe.

Taking a look at the disgruntled Anders, she wondered if he might feel the same. Oh, Hawke the flirt. Incorrigible, really. _She ought to give the rest of us a chance_ , Isabela thought. 

“There is nothing quite as sublimely unsatisfying as infatuation,” she said, a pensive note in her voice.

Instead of blustering to deny, as she thought Anders might, he just raised his flagon to hers.

“Cheers to that.”


End file.
